


初夜

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.2.7）God eater系列，索玛x裕。发车初期的摸索。尝试挑战索玛裕的初夜，然而写完自己都觉得惨不忍睹，发出来就当黑历史了……时间在GEB结束之后，纯肉，就是想看裕青涩又可怜又浪到飞起的样子【何。





	1. 上

这太糟糕了！  
索玛·希克扎尔感到自己体内属于荒神的那部分正在遵循着本能发出吼叫，吞噬着自己所剩无几的理智。  
原因无他，正是那个有些不知所措地坐在自己床上的男人——神薙裕。

索玛和裕是恋人……虽然这么说，但他们也是不久前才确认了这种关系。而且他们并没有公开，在外也从未有过什么亲昵的举动。  
……不，别说是在外了。就算是私下里，他们也只不过是偶尔跑到对方房里聊聊天。别说亲个嘴、牵牵手了，要不是在战斗中偶尔需要互相支援，他们大概连接触对方身体的机会都很少。  
在荒神横行的这个时代，彼此又都是专职讨伐荒神的战士——神机使，每天忙碌在与死神擦肩而过的战场上，自然也没有什么空闲调情。  
就好像已经结婚的林道和朔夜，也一直都是那么不温不火，要不是有林道那件事推了一把，真不知他们要花上多久才能走到结婚这一步。  
所以索玛也并不觉得现在的状态有什么不对劲……开玩笑的，有时他还是忍不住会想，这就是所谓的“恋人”吗？  
如果可以，他也想和裕做点只有两个人才能做的事。索玛毕竟也是成年男性，又有了恋人，有那方面的欲求也很正常。  
可是裕呢？那家伙一看上去就是既迟钝又没有这方面经验的。天知道索玛为了让裕明白自己的心意到底花了多少时间。  
但索玛又不想勉强裕，万一搞不好把关系闹僵就得不偿失了。所以他一直努力克制着自己的欲望，等待裕开窍的那一天……希望自己不会等很久。

没想到的是，索玛真的没有等很久。  
那天，他们照常外出讨伐荒神，因为不是多么难应付的对手，任务完成的还算轻松，大家心情也都不错。  
索玛还有积攒下来的报告要处理，草草冲了个澡就回了房间，埋首于工作中，直到一个熟悉的声音打断了他的思路。  
“索玛？你在吗？”  
是裕。  
索玛简单地回应了一声，裕便轻车熟路地走了进来。他看起来也刚刚冲完澡，头发还湿漉漉的，脸色也因为热水的冲洗显得格外红润……  
当然，索玛很快就知道了那红润并不仅仅是热水与蒸汽的作用。  
索玛以为裕还和以往一样，只是普通地来拜访自己，便任由他坐在了自己熟悉的位置——也就是自己的床边，随手拿起之前没看完的书翻弄起来。  
可是没多久，索玛就察觉到了不对劲。裕很明显有些心不在焉，那本书拿在手里好一阵子了，也没见他翻过几页。  
“裕？有什么事吗？”  
索玛轻声向裕搭话，却看到裕浑身打了一个激灵。  
“索、索玛……反正明天我们都轮休……”裕犹豫了半天，才好不容易憋出了一句话，“今晚，我可以在这里过夜吗？”  
索玛一时间没有反应过来裕在说什么。他眼见着裕脸上那抹红色越来越重，才总算意识到自己刚才不是幻听。  
“那……那自然是可以。”对这意料之外的直球，索玛总算是口齿不清地做出了回应，“可你突然这是怎么了？”  
“今天……林道先生问我……是不是和索玛……做、做过了……”  
裕的声音越来越小，到最后声音低得大概只有像索玛这样听力极好的人才听得到了。  
可恶！干得好啊！林道！……什么的，他才说不出口。  
这么一折腾，索玛也无心再处理那些劳什子的报告了。他松了松领带，走到裕的身边，再度确认似的问道：“真的可以吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”裕看起来十分紧张，但他像是给自己鼓劲一样握了握拳，很肯定地看着索玛，“我、我做好准备了！”  
你做好哪门子的准备了啊！  
索玛因为这过于可爱的反应忍不住别过了脸去，在心里吐槽着裕。  
想到这个一贯在别人面前展现出可靠一面的好青年，只有在自己面前才会有这样的举动……这样的裕是只属于自己的。这种想法让他心里十分满足。  
然后，很快裕的全部也都将属于自己。

既然是裕主动邀请了自己，索玛也就不再犹豫，慢慢俯下身子凑近了裕。  
裕也意识到索玛的打算，身体瞬间紧绷起来，让索玛忍不住在心里苦笑。  
看来这家伙是真的很紧张，简直就像……  
索玛突然停住了动作。  
“裕，你是第一次吗？”  
裕的脸立刻变得更红了，看起来特别的美味。  
“……我知道了，总之你先放松一点。”索玛安抚着裕，尽可能让自己的笑容看起来不那么不怀好意，“放心交给我，好吗？”  
裕红着脸，默默点了点头，看起来格外乖巧。  
索玛伸出手抚上裕的侧脸，指尖微微玩弄着他柔软的耳廓和耳边的金发，微微用力让裕靠近自己，然后试探性地吻了裕一下。  
裕没有抵触，而是半闭上了眼，看来是真的准备全权交给索玛引导了。于是索玛再凑近一点，这次吻得更深了些。  
他们接吻的次数不多，但也不是一次也没体验过。只是以往索玛都是浅尝辄止，但这次索玛决定比平时大胆一些。  
他轻轻咬着裕的嘴唇，让裕感到有些刺痒，忍不住张开了嘴。索玛便趁机伸出舌头，钻进了裕的嘴里。  
裕还没体验过舌吻，显然有点吃惊。虽然他并没有反抗，但刚刚开始有点放松的身体却又绷了起来。  
索玛没有因此停下，他慢慢地在裕的口腔里滑动着自己的舌头，摩擦着他的口腔内壁。裕因为索玛的玩弄无法合上嘴，也无法吞咽口水。那种口水马上要从嘴边漏出来的感觉让他实在是有些脸红，但索玛的挑逗又让他感到十分舒服，不想现在就结束这个吻。  
在裕的嘴里玩了个遍，索玛总算放开了裕，看着有些气喘的他。  
“还可以吗？”  
裕点了点头，咽下嘴里自己和索玛混合着的唾液，一种微妙的愉悦感油然而生。  
“索玛，再来一次……”  
听到裕的话，索玛淡淡一笑，便又凑了上去。  
这一次的吻更加激烈。但裕不愧是极东有史以来最优秀的神机使，只是体验过一次，他便明白了做法。他非但没有反抗，反而递出了自己的舌头。两人的舌尖交缠着，让索玛更加来劲，他想方设法地纠缠着裕的嘴唇和舌头，让裕渐渐感到喘不上气。  
同时，索玛也渐渐把重心靠向裕，他稍一用力，就把裕整个人都按在了自己的床上。索玛有些迫不及待地伸手探进了裕的衣服缝隙，抚摸起裕的腰腹，感受着裕因为自己的动作微微颤抖，却无法逃离。  
裕从不知道只是接吻也能带来这样的感觉。他感到有些目眩，大脑阵阵发热，但又有些沉醉在这个吻里，于是干脆闭上了眼享受起来。当索玛开始抚弄他的身子，裕本能地伸出手抵在了索玛的胸口，但那只手很快就软了下来，只剩下了抓住索玛衣服前襟的力气。  
过了好一阵子，索玛才撑起身子，舌尖却仿佛仍留恋着裕，拉出一道涎丝。  
裕的嘴总算得到了解放，不由得大口喘息着，给有些混乱的大脑补充着空气。他的上衣已经被索玛掀起，结实的小腹还在索玛的手下发颤。而再往下一点，在裕的胯间，已然出现一个小小的凸起。  
“索玛……？”  
裕的眼里有些湿润，他轻喘着看着索玛，似乎在催促他继续。  
“别急，”索玛微笑着最后捏了一把裕的侧腰，“这才刚刚开始。”

索玛站起身，开始温柔地一件一件褪下裕的衣物。  
裕任由他摆弄着，只有偶尔被碰到敏感的地方才会轻叫一声，索玛的动作也就随之一顿。裕并没有意识到，自己每一次发出娇声，都在刺激着索玛的欲火。  
当裕终于赤裸着暴露在索玛眼前，他忍不住缩起身体扭开了脸……虽然平时在澡堂里他们早就坦诚相见过不知道多少次，可想到现在是在索玛的床上，裕还是不由得感到羞涩。  
“喂喂，都到这个时候了？”  
索玛此时刚脱下自己的上衣，可看到裕这个样子，实在让他把持不住。他强行压住裕的肩头，让裕面向自己，然后扳开了他的双腿。  
“可是，这里却很老实。”  
说着，索玛握住了裕已经有些涨的性器，轻轻抚弄了一把。  
“唏呀……？！”裕顿时发出了一声惊呼，“索玛……啊！呜……呜啊……！”  
索玛笑着把裕摁在身下，俯下身开始亲吻裕裸露在外的肌肤。他的嘴唇和舌头似乎不打算放过裕的每一寸肌肤，一点一点地在裕的身上游走，似乎想靠一张嘴找出裕身上所有的敏感部位。  
毕竟是第一次体验这种事，裕很快就有了反应。他的上半身被索玛压住，只有双腿无力地挣扎着，让索玛本来就不怎么整洁的床铺立刻被蹬得更加凌乱。  
“索玛……索、玛……！”  
听到裕的声音，索玛暂时停下了正在吮吸裕的乳首的嘴，轻轻问道：“怎么了，裕？”  
“索玛……好奇怪……身体、好热……！”  
裕被索玛撩拨得神魂颠倒，性器也随着心跳微微搏动，一种呼之欲出的热度在他全身扩散，让他忍不住微微扭动着腰身。  
“是吗？”  
可是索玛只是淡淡地微笑着，伸手揉捏起了刚刚因自己的吮吸挺了起来的裕的乳首。  
“嗯啊……！索玛，拜托了……下、面，也……”  
裕虽然想要解放自己的冲动，奈何身体被索玛压着，无法自由活动，于是他还是只能轻声呼唤着恋人的名字。  
“你真是性急。”  
索玛坏笑着，握住了裕已经竖了起来的性器，上下撸动起来。  
“哈啊……！啊啊啊……索……呜啊……！”  
不多时，一股白色的浊液就从索玛的指缝间喷了出来，溅在了裕的小腹上。索玛放开了裕的性器，满意地舔了舔沾在手指上的白浊。  
裕则瘫在索玛身下，有种整个人都要沉进欲望的大海中的感觉。虽然身为健全的男人，他也不是没有自慰的经验，但在别人的刺激下高潮对他来说毕竟还是个崭新的领域，竟有些欲罢不能。  
“索……玛……”  
“怎么了？”  
“想要……索玛……”  
“想要我吗？”  
裕克制不住地轻轻颤抖着，声音里混杂着娇喘。  
“嗯……想、要……索玛的……全部……！”  
“真是想不到……”索玛摇了摇头，“原来你是个这么贪心的家伙。”  
他抚摸着裕泛着潮红的脸颊，看着裕对自己露出的媚态，仿佛听到自己体内那仿佛无底洞一般的欲望正在发出嘶吼。  
“做好准备接受我的全部了吗？”

索玛拿出已经不知准备好多久的润滑油抹在手上，然后分开裕的双腿，打量着那个小巧的穴口。  
他先是伸出一根手指，试探性地慢慢插了进入。  
果不其然，裕的身体立刻剧烈地颤抖起来。但是他刚刚才射过一次，腰身都没有了力气，挣扎都显得有气无力。  
“没事的，裕。很快就能习惯了。”  
索玛安抚着裕，尽可能让指头进入得深一些。  
“索玛……！啊……呜……里面……碰到了……！”  
“放松，裕，不然我会弄疼你的。”  
说着，索玛又伸进了第二根手指，尝试撑开裕的内道。  
“哈啊……啊……嗯……！”  
这次裕连话都说不出了，只能发出各种挑逗着索玛欲火的呻吟。  
“还可以吗，裕？我要继续了？”  
“呜……嗯……”  
裕的内壁分泌出的液体和索玛手中的润滑油混合在一起，令索玛的进入变得不是那么困难了。于是，索玛又接着伸进去了第三、第四根指头。  
等索玛开始用四根指头给裕扩张，裕的呻吟已经转变为了令索玛心醉的娇声，腰肢的扭动也已不再是痛苦地挣扎，而更像是在配合索玛寻找能令自己愉悦的地方。  
“嗯……索、玛……”  
“怎么了？疼吗？”  
“疼……但是……舒服……还想、要……”裕的声音微微颤抖，“索玛……我是不是、坏掉……了……？”  
“等下还有更舒服的，想要吗？”  
“想……要……给我……”  
索玛笑着抽出已经沾满裕的体液的指头，掏出了早已坚挺的性器。  
“这就给你……你能吃下多少，就尽管吃吧。”

索玛将粗大的性器插进了裕下面那张小嘴。尽管刚刚才扩张过，裕还是因为这新的进入又紧了起来。  
“放松，裕，别这么急。”  
索玛慢慢活动起身体，尽可能在不弄疼裕的前提下让性器一寸一寸地在裕的身体里前进。  
他爱抚着裕的肌肤，试图安抚第一次被人进入的裕，但前进得仍旧不容易。他的性器与裕的肠道不断摩擦，让裕无法完全放松下来。  
等他好不容易让裕彻底吃进自己的性器，裕的身体已经彻底酥软，内道却紧抓着索玛不放。裕就像是想要榨干索玛一样紧紧包覆着他，让索玛也兴奋起来。  
没想到裕的身体竟然如此渴求自己，于是索玛不再克制，把裕的两腿架在肩头，扶住裕的胯部开始了抽送。  
裕本能地叫出了声。但随着索玛的进出，刚才自己感受到的那些痛苦仿佛是梦一样逐渐淡去，随之而来的是不断冲击着身体和大脑的莫名高扬感。  
“索、索玛……啊……呜啊……”  
“如何？舒服吗？”  
“舒服……好、舒服……！索玛……和、我，连在一起……！”  
从未体验过的快感让裕有种欲仙欲死的感觉。他无处安放的双手伸向虚空，却不知自己想要抓住什么。  
索玛配合地弯下了腰，像是要把裕的身体对折一样压了上去。于是裕便揽住了索玛的后颈，在索玛耳边喘息、呻吟着。两条腿不知不觉中也在索玛背后交缠起来，趾尖微微痉挛。  
“裕……咕……！”  
索玛大力抽送着，两人连在一起的地方都发出了啧啧的水声。可裕看起来仍不满足，他的声音越来越淫乱，让索玛意识到自己竟拥有一个这么不得了的恋人。  
“索玛……再、多一点……哈啊！啊啊啊……！”  
裕明显已经神志不清，全靠本能在回应着索玛。此刻的他已经彻底没有了羞耻心的束缚，只有高涨的冲动让他想吃掉索玛的全部。  
感觉到临界点即将到来，索玛忍不住停顿了一下。他脑子里最后的一点理智让他犹豫，是否要射在裕的体内。  
仿佛是察觉了索玛的意图，裕手上突然用力，让索玛的脑袋靠近自己，把嘴唇递了上去。  
裕食髓知味地伸出自己的舌头，像是在邀请索玛，让他同时满足自己上下两张嘴。  
索玛错过了退出的时机，又被裕这么一挑逗，那股欲火立刻冲破了限制，浓稠的精液顿时涌进了裕身体的最深处。  
“啊啊、啊啊啊……！”  
裕不由得放开了索玛，叫出了声。  
体内被贯穿的感觉渐渐退去，他的身体被一种虚脱感笼罩，只剩下瘫在床上喘息的力气。  
索玛慢慢退了出来，同样大口喘着粗气。裕比预想中更为放荡的身体令他花费了不少力气，不过对他来说这还不算什么。  
索玛很快平复了呼吸和射精带来的快感，凑近了浑身酥软的裕。  
“裕，你还好吗？”  
裕眼神朦胧，显然还没完全清醒过来。但是当索玛伸手拨开他被汗水打湿的刘海时，他脸上露出了一个迷醉的微笑。  
“索玛……”  
“嗯？”  
“索玛的……我吃掉、了……”  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“你也一样，裕。”  
索玛在裕的额头上落下一个吻，然后把他揽进自己的臂弯。  
精疲力尽的裕在索玛怀里闭上了眼睛，，紧靠在索玛结实的胸口慢慢平复着自己的呼吸。  
索玛本想趁现在尽情地欣赏一下恋人难得一见的样子，可是他慢慢爱抚着裕柔软的金发和潮红的脸颊，不知不觉竟睡着了。  
……现在他还不知道，自己的恋人真正的可怕之处是什么。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下半部分就只有碧池得没法看的裕了……

建在地下的极东支部里难以分辨白天黑夜，所以当索玛睁开眼睛时，并不知道自己睡了多久。他眨了眨眼，努力让自己清醒过来。  
他还记得裕主动跑来，也记得明明是第一次体验性爱就格外上道的裕的身体。想到这些，索玛感觉自己的性器仍旧坚挺得很，看来就算是睡一觉也无法阻止这种和恋人终于合而为一的高扬感。  
但是索玛很快就感觉到了一丝不对劲——似乎有什么正在撩拨自己本就高昂的性器。  
想到这里，索玛总算清醒了过来。他发现本来躺在自己身边的裕不见了踪影，而迷糊中披在两人身上的被子正高高隆起，还微微颤抖着。  
索玛支起上半身，一把掀开了被子，看到了那个预料之中又预料之外的身影。  
……裕正俯身在自己的两腿之间，用嘴舔舐着索玛挺立的性器。

“……裕？”  
预料之中的是，此刻会出现在自己被子里的只可能是裕。  
预料之外的是，裕竟然会主动给自己口交。  
索玛感到事态有些脱离自己的掌控，忍不住发出了疑问的声音。  
裕听到索玛的声音才停下舔舐的动作，舔舔嘴唇抬起了头。  
“索玛，你醒了？”  
他趴在索玛的两腿之间，因为空间不够，下半身不得不跪在床上。这么一来，当他低下头去吮吸索玛的性器时，屁股就自然地高高翘起，看起来实在是有些色情。  
再加上此刻他仿佛饱餐了一顿一样舔着嘴的媚态，让索玛身体里立刻就热了起来。  
尽管如此，索玛还是强行压下涌上来的冲动。  
“别闹了，裕。身体没有什么不舒服吧？”  
虽然这么说有点自卖自夸的嫌疑，但索玛有自觉自己在那方面算是比较粗暴的。就算自己昨晚确实有手下留情，他又是体力异于常人的神机使，但裕可是第一次体验性交。  
“唔……腰还有点酸，不过不碍事。”  
裕歪着头想了想回答，这样子也实在是可爱得很，但果然还是有些不对劲。  
“裕……”  
索玛还想说些什么，裕却整个人跨坐在索玛身上，伸手把索玛又压回了床上。  
“索玛……”裕一手撑在索玛胸口，另一只手却探向了自己的后穴，“索玛，怎么办……我的身体好像，还没有满足……索玛其实也，还没做够吧？”  
现在的裕简直就像是什么开关被打开了一样，好像还没从之前的欢爱中回过神来。  
想到这里，索玛忍不住瞥了一眼枕边的电子时钟。  
离他们完事还没过太久。看来裕的性欲是被索玛彻底挑了起来，结果就这么半是神志不清地，完全是靠本能驱使着开始向索玛索取了。  
“索玛……？”  
“嗯，确实还不够。”索玛抬起手，抚摸着裕发烫的侧脸，“不过没想到你还会这么做。”  
“我也是，做了很多准备才敢来找索玛的啊。”索玛的手有些凉，裕忍不住舒服地蹭了蹭，“虽然索玛睡着了，可是看到索玛那里还那么坚挺，实在是很想吃……就像这样。”  
说着，裕更是抓住索玛那只手，伸出舌头舔了起来。  
“但是怎么办啊，索玛……”裕似乎有些为难地皱起了眉头，微微扭动着身子，“下面的嘴……也开始想吃了……”  
索玛登时就控制不住了，但是看着骑在自己身上的裕放荡的样子，他脑子里冒出了一个坏主意。  
“裕，”他捏了捏裕的脸，“要不要主动吃下去试试？”  
裕有些不明所以地眨了眨眼，顺着索玛目光的引导向下看去。就在他的身前，索玛的性器已经彻底挺立了起来，似乎正在引诱着他。  
“要试试吗？”  
“嗯。”  
说着，裕就翘起屁股慢慢向前挪了挪。他找准了位置，一手支撑着身体，一手扶住索玛的性器，试探着坐了下去。  
尚未闭合的后穴咬住了索玛的性器，开始贪婪地、一点一点地吞食这根性欲的聚合体。因为索玛现在的动作无法配合裕，裕只能全靠自己的身体来捕食。  
他微微活动着腰肢，试图让索玛进入得更深，但腰身很快就开始不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，嘴里吐出的喘息也越来越凌乱、急促。  
裕完全靠撑在索玛身上的那只手支撑自己，就算这样他看起来也似乎随时都有可能整个人瘫软下去。  
“裕，不行的话就告诉我。”  
“没、事……”裕大口喘息着，却还是努力抬起头，对索玛露出了一个媚笑，“我还可以……继续……呜嗯……！”  
索玛的性器终于一点一点地没入了裕的身体里。看着裕的样子，索玛忍不住暗自咋舌。他从未预想过自己的恋人竟是如此的欲壑难平，但他又不得不承认，现在裕与平时反差极大的淫乱样子也十分和自己的胃口。想到裕只会在自己面前露出这个样子，更让他心底一直不愿承认的独占欲得到了极大的满足。  
索玛发现，在吞吃的过程中，裕时不时地就要停下来。一开始，索玛只是认为裕的身体确实有些经不住这种刺激……但慢慢的，索玛察觉到，裕是在被索玛的性器碰到敏感的部位时刻意停下来，故意让那些地方多感受一下被刺激的快感。每当那时，裕就会发出阵阵娇喘，身体也颤抖着微微扭动。  
想到这里，索玛忍不住想立刻按住裕，在他身体里用力进出，解放自己就要控制不住的欲火。  
但他还是努力克制住了这股冲动，暂时只是享受着裕的“表演”。

“哈啊……哈……索、玛……”  
“嗯，干得好，裕。”  
当裕总算把索玛的性器整个吃掉，他已经几乎抬不起腰，得靠索玛在下面支撑着才不至于整个趴在索玛身上。  
在这个过程中，裕也勃起了。从颤动的性器中漏出了几缕白浊，落在了索玛褐色的小腹上。  
“索玛……接下来……？”  
“怎么？撑不住了吗？”索玛看着裕迷蒙的双眼，诱导着他，“不想试试自己动起来的感觉吗？”  
“呜……”  
裕看起来已经没有了那个余力，但听到索玛这么说，他就像是只会服从索玛的命令一样，又努力活动起了身体。  
现在的裕就像个不能自主思考的孩子，和索玛的交欢已经彻底夺走了他的理智，即使身体已经到了极限，却仍忍不住想要回应索玛的引导。  
他硬撑着动了起来，甚至分不清自己是在上下还是在前后。阵阵快感带来的刺激让他合不拢嘴，甚至没有发觉口水已经顺着嘴边滑落，在脖颈和锁骨上闪着点点微光。  
“嗯……索、玛……索……啊哈……哈…………”  
和索玛主动进入的感觉完全不同，由于身体无力，这种抽送总是无法让裕找到高潮那一瞬间的快感。  
……这一点对索玛来说自然也是一样。  
近乎痉挛的颤抖让裕只能一点一点活动，让索玛越来越感到欲求不满。  
趁着裕体力渐渐耗尽，不得不停下喘口气的刹那，索玛猛地起身。他顾不上自己突然的动作让裕忍不住发出了呻吟，双手从大腿下方扛起了裕娇软的身子，把裕的后背顶在了带着凉意的墙壁上，然后毫不犹豫地抽插起来。  
“索……咿呀……！啊、啊啊……！嗯啊……！”  
裕本来还本能地想伸手揽住索玛的脖子，但身体里却连这点力气都没有了。他只能整个人斜斜地靠在墙壁上，感受着索玛的性器用力捅着自己的内壁，甚至有时都抵上了身后坚硬的壁面。  
“啊……！呜……嗯啊……索、索玛……！”  
和前一次小心试探后的温柔进入完全不同，这次索玛就像是解开了枷锁，毫不留情地撞击着裕的胯间，让裕娇声连连，甚至分不清痛楚与快感。  
总算得以释放压抑已久的冲动，索玛两眼都有些发红。他对着裕被汗水沾湿的脖子低下头，轻轻啃咬起来。浑身无力的裕则顺势就靠在了索玛肩头，才能确保自己不会就这么倒下去。  
“呜、啊……索玛、啊……哈啊……”  
索玛听着裕在自己耳边小声发出各种悦耳的叫声，感到自己体内的欲望也达到了顶点。这次他没有丝毫的犹豫，迸发的精液让裕发出了不成句的叫喊。  
仿佛刚才那次射出时索玛完全没有使出全力，这次的射精浓重又持久。裕剧烈颤抖着的身体越来越软，呻吟着的声音也渐渐低了下去，就连回响在索玛耳边的喘息声也变得气若游丝。  
等索玛从快感中回过神来抬起头，才发现裕已经在自己怀里失去了意识。他的脸色格外的红润，一张小嘴微微开合着，嘴角竟然还带着一抹淡淡的笑意。  
索玛深吸一口气，生怕弄醒了裕，小心翼翼地退了出来，把裕整个人揽在了怀里。  
“你真是个不管干什么都会让我吃惊的家伙……”  
他充满爱意地在裕柔软的金发上落下了一个吻，然后心满意足地抱着裕进入了梦乡。

…………

“怎么没见到裕？才第一次而已，你得有点分寸啊。”  
第二天，当索玛独自出现在大厅里时，遭到了林道这样的调侃。  
索玛虽然想要反驳，但想到躺在床上爬不起来的裕，最后只用一个恶狠狠的眼神回敬了他。


End file.
